


His Soft Spot

by Eostre



Series: The Mysterious Case of The Fiancée [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Confusion, F/M, Kissing, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eostre/pseuds/Eostre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life at 221B is not as easy as she wished for Sherlock's newly introduced fiancee. Luckily, Sherlock knows this.<br/>Life still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Soft Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Part two. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please comment and kudos, they're greatly appreciated. :D

It was another peaceful evening at 221B. Jazz had just finished her work for the day and decided to come out of her den (their shared bedroom) to have a cup of tea. Sherlock knew not to bother her while she was working because, in that aspect, they were quite similar (only she was slightly more violent than him). So, she didn't know if he was home or on a case or anything else. 

She found out soon enough, though, when she stepped into the living room and found him sitting on his chair, hands perfectly positioned with his fingers touching those perfect lips, obvious sign that he was in his almighty Mind Palace. 

She sighed, greeting him anyway and annoucing that she was going to make them some tea. He didn't make any sign to show that he had heard her, he just continued with whatever he was doing but that didn't bother her. After all the years she'd known him, she was used to his quirkiness.

It was, in all honesty, one of the things that attracted her at him. He was like no one else she's ever met and she was extremely grateful that she got to spend time so much closer to him than anyone else. She knew they had a sort of special connection, if she allowed herself to call it so, because he fully trusted her, even if she wasn't a genius or brilliant in any way, like the people he liked to surround himself with. It pained her, to an extend, to know that she couldn't live up to his expectations and she couldn't understand him as much as he would have needed to be understood, but on the other hand it made her happy that at least he kept her close even if she couldn't. 

As she waited for the water to boil, she played with the ring on her finger, watching it swirl around, somehow thinking that even after eight years, it still didn't feel like it belonged to her. 

As she prepared their tea, her mind started wandering, like it always seemed to do ever since Sherlock decided to tell the world that he wasn't dead. She didn't know why but it didn't take a genius to assume that it was because he stopped spending as much time with her as he did when he was 'dead'. She felt that she was losing him, now that he was back to his old habits, and she was becoming that one annoying guest that doesn't want to leave. 

She had been there before, all her emotions bubbled up when the man refused to admit that he was engaged to her. It was natural, she concluded, since John had always thought so high of his best friend only to see him engaged with a more than ordinary woman. It was natural to be ashamed of their relationship, if she could even call it that much. She was ashamed of herself too, for not living up to the standards. 

More doubts started to pour in when she remembered Sherlock's trip to Karachi to save Irene Adler. The Woman... The only woman who sparked Sherlock's interest, from the intellectual point of view. Why didn't he end the engagement when he found Irene? She tried her best not to hate The Woman but even as a 31 year old mature adult she couldn't help but muster a bit jealousy for the way she enticed her fiancé. Irene didn't have to use cheap tricks and emotional blackmailing to keep Sherlock around. 

But... Why was she doing it in the first place? She knew the answer all too well and thoroughly hated herself for it but she couldn't help but love the man, even if she was dubbed as just another member of his 'fanclub'. 

She didn't realize that the tea had started to cool down, she didn't remember making it in the first place. Or the fact that she had taken off her ring and was gripping it with all her might, trying maybe, to make it disappear completely. She also missed the fact that she was now barely holding herself up by the kitchen counter, her entire body shaking with the strength of the sobs she didn't know were escaping her. 

And the last thing she failed to notice was the pained expression of the tall man standing by the entrance of the kitchen, wondering why was he doing this to her.

As he sat there and watched the only woman that ever earned his highest regards and, as weird as it was for him to admit, his love, be wrecked by powerful sobs, he didn't have to wonder why he felt a pull at his heart, just a tiny pang of pain, one of the many things she did to him. 

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, but he fought it back, because he knew that it wasn't appropriate to think of how he could never hate her for making him feel human emotions. 

He cautiously walked up to her, knowing that she was too caught up in her sorrow to actually notice him and reached out a hand, slowly placing it on her back. That made her jolt away from him the slightest bit but only stopped her continuous sobs for a split second because she started crying just as hard, choking on her own words and small hands clutching at her sides as she struggled to apologize for breaking down in front of him. 

"Shhhh, darling. I should be the one apologizing. Turn around, now." he spoke softly, he wasn't sure why himself and he handled her just as soft when he turned her around, bringing her to his chest and embracing her dearly. Her hands immediately moved to clutch at his tight fitting shirt, using him to hold herself up as she cried her heart out. 

Minutes passed and he didn't say anything else besides cooing softly that it was alright and he was there for her, allowing her to calm down as he stroked her hair. Finally, her sobs died down and she was able to speak normally, now trying to come up with an explanation. 

"Sherlock... I'm sorry for all this. I'm sorry for keeping you from work. I-I don't know what come to me. I guess I really needed to let it all out." she smiled sweetly up at him as she wiped away the tears. 

"Idiot." he muttered as he swatted her fingers away, wiping her tear stained face with his thumbs. "You think I don't know why you cried? I know it's my fault, Jade. I know I'm the one to blame for every tear you shed. Don't try and hide it from me or it's only going to make things harder. I may not know how all of these feelings work but I know how you work. I know how you feel. And I know what I feel as well." he didn't let her talk, leaning down to press one kiss to her forehead although he seemed entirely concentrated on something else, almost like his own words or actions were bothering him. 

"Sher..."

"Shhh. No more." this time he looked at her with the same anger present on his features. 

"But you don't have to do this for me." She managed to blurt out before new tears started to roll down her cheeks. 

"This is where you're mistaken, my dear Jade. It is exactly what I have to do. For us, for you, for me and most importantly, for your sanity and health. I can't just let you destroy yourself over something like this." more tears started to pour down her cheeks but although her vision was really blurry, it was like she felt him lean down again, just as she leaned up and raised herself on her tippy toes to press their lips together. 

A small whimper left her lips at the contact. She loved it so much when Sherlock kissed her. And she wanted so much for him to actually mean those kisses. That was one of the very few times when he seemed to do so.

He gingerly put his big hand on her neck, tilting her head to the side just a tad (after probably having calculated the perfect angle and speed and what not but she tried her best not to think about it and just enjoy their little shared moment), enough to deepen the kiss without breaking her neck.

Slowly, she never understood why he always hesitated so much in the first place, he bit on her bottom lip, making her gasp and part her lips just enough to turn their kiss into a bit more, as much as his awkwardness allowed. She tried hard to control the tears that threatened to escape once more, her heart now exploding with happiness because she knew he was doing all this for her.

When they finally pulled away, they were both panting, lips swollen, eyes glistening and bodies almost glued together.

"Sherlock... Thank you." She whispered against his chest, her fingers gripping the material of his tight shirt. The hand that has been holding her neck moved to the side of her head while the other wrapped around her waist. He pulled her closer and leaned down to peck the top of her head.

"Give me a couple more months." He finally broke the silence. "I can't tell how long for sure, but I promise to solve this as soon as possible. And then I will finally be able to give you everything you truly deserve." As he spoke, the hand on her head grabbed her wrist and pulled it up, his lips grazing over the finger that held the engagement ring. "I promise." He repeated before leaning down to kiss her again.

Moments later however, the door burst open and Mary made her way inside, John following soon after with a little bundle of pink in his arms.  
"Hello, darlings. I hope we're not..." her words caught up I her throat when she saw the two of them embraced next to the kitchen counter, Jazz's tear stained face and the somewhat predatory look in Sherlock's eyes.

"Are we interrupting?" She asked in a sing-songy tone, unlike her husband who was sitting awkwardly behind her.

"Oh, no. Of course not. We were just talking." Jazz wiped away her tears and greeted Mary with a hug, waving at John.

"Good. Cause we need you to babysit." Mary beamed at them, not giving them any chance to object.

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird, I know. I wrote it between two exams last Monday so I don't even know.


End file.
